Francesca Hermans
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Francesca_Hermans" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Francesca Hermans is een gastpersonage dat van 12 november 2015 tot en met 19 november 2015, van 16 januari 2019 tot en met 27 februari 2019 en van 24 april 2019 tot en met 15 mei 2019 vertolkt wordt door Veerle Eyckermans. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Francesca is de moeder van Evy Hermans, die tijdens het 16de seizoen op zoek gaat naar haar biologische vader. Francesca beslist de lippen stevig tegen elkaar te houden en haar dochter geen antwoorden te geven. Toch vond Evy haar vader - en tevens advocaat - André Verhelst en bouwde een goede band met hem op. Ze komt te weten dat Francesca jarenlang als secretaresse werkte bij het advocatenbureau van André. De twee hadden een affaire met elkaar, ook al was hij getrouwd. Francesca werd zwanger van Evy en voedde haar dochter alleen op. Ze kreeg wel financiële steun van André, in ruil voor geheimhouding. André wilde namelijk zijn reputatie niet op het spel zetten. Wanneer André met Isabelle Solie naar het buitenland verhuisde, had Evy terug minder contact met haar vader. Niet veel later stierf hij. Ondertussen had Evy de band met haar moeder verbroken, omdat Francesca al die jaren gelogen heeft tegen haar over de ware identiteit van haar vader. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen wordt nog eens verduidelijkt dat Francesca en Evy geen contact meer hebben. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen worden moeder en dochter terug herenigd na de dood van Alex Hermans. Tijdens datzelfde seizoen kan Simon Feyaerts nergens terecht met zijn poes Antonia. Ten huize Jan Van den Bossche is Linda Desmet allergisch voor poezen en bij de friends is Zjef De Mulder allergisch. Simon krijgt een idee en kan ervoor zorgen dat Antonia (tijdelijk) ten huize Francesca kan verblijven. Na een tijdje laat Francesca per ongeluk de deur openstaan waardoor Antonia naar buiten kan. Sindsdien is ze spoorloos. Evy heeft schrik voor Simons reactie. Mieke Van den Bossche gaat alvast affiches rondhangen in de hoop dat iemand Antonia terugvindt. Tijdens het 28ste seizoen verliest Francesca haar enige dochter, die vermoord werd door Marie Devlieger. Volgens de politie wordt er echter uitgegaan van een natuurlijke dood. Evy zou iets aan haar hart gekregen hebben tijdens een boswandeling. Niet veel later duikt een dubbelganger van Evy op in de omgeving van de Van den Bossches, genaamd Iris Massant. Francesca biecht op dat ze de tweelingzus van Evy is en dus ook een dochter van haar en André. Doordat Francesca jaren geleden alleen instond voor de opvoeding voor haar dochters en dit niet aankon, wilde ze beiden te vondeling leggen. Maar wanneer er plots iemand opdook, verstopte Francesca zich vlug met Evy in haar handen. De man neemt de koets, waarin Iris nog ligt, mee. Francesca besloot dan maar de opvoeding van Evy toch voor haar rekening te nemen. Maar een zoektocht naar Iris had ze nooit volledig overwogen. 'Beroepsleven' Francesca werkte jarenlang als secretaresse bij advocaat André Verhelst. 'Trivia' *Francesca komt vanaf seizoen 16 al meerdere keren ter sprake, maar duikt pas in levende lijve op in seizoen 25. Category:Personages Category:Vorige Gastpersonages Category:Familie Hermans Category:Francesca Hermans